Skyriver / Beautiful Sky
, also known as , is a location of the ''Beautiful Witches'' seasons, the next generation seasons of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. It is a magical land protecting the powers of the seven colored rainbow, which lies beyond the sky. The Country of Rainbows is also known as the origin of the eight fragments of the Holy Crystal of Heavens, which contains the power of holy light. Description The Country of Rainbows is a faraway land, which is said to exist far beyond the colors of the rainbow. The kingdom is ruled by its royal family, whose current queen is the wise and gentle Queen Sofia. The royal castle is located in , the central region of Skyriver. The country of rainbows has vast fields, plains, seas and woods. One known forest is the wonder forest, which appears to originate from a human fairy tale. Quite close to the royal castle lies the mountain, on which the Chiyo-Mikomi Shrine, which treasures the eight prisms owned by the legendary warriors who fought against the eternal darkness in past times, was built many centuries ago. In the past, the eight Bijoushas used to resident inside the shrine. However, after seven of the Bijoushas disappeared many years ago, and the last Bijousha remains missing, the Prisms remain empty, waiting for their new Bijoushas. Shrine maiden and priests look after the holy prisms and protect them from uprising evil. Further away from the royal castle and the Chiyo-Mikomi shrine lies the , which is known to grow the rare moonlight flowers. The Field of Moonlight is said to be touched by the light of the moon throughout any time of day. The fairies, who were born at the field show to possess the power of moonlight. The lies in the south of the kingdom. It is one of the largest seas of whole Skyriver and is sometimes considered as “the ocean filled with air”. Many islands are located inside the sea of feathers. Fairies that were born on one of these islands usually show to have the power of wind and air. However, fairies that were born on the , show to control the power of blossoms and flowers. The Hayazaki Island is sometimes considered as the counterpart of the Field of Moonlight. Known Inhabitants *'Queen Sofia:' Queen Sofia is the current queen of the Country of Rainbows, who had once supported the legendary Guardian Angels Of The Sky. *'Bayla:' Bayla was one of the former Bijoushas, who lived inside the Prisms Brilliants and fought alongside the legendary Angels. After the fight against darkness, Bayla had disappeared and no one of Skyriver has ever heard something of her again. *'Isabella:' Isabella is a young Mikomi maiden who works at the Chiyo-Mikomi Shrine in Astrala. She originally comes from the Island of Blooming and thus has the power of blossoms. She later was sent to earth to help the girl with the chromosome of light to fight against a new darkness threatening the world. *'Sumire:' Sumire is a young Mikomi maiden, who worked alongside Isabella at the shrine in Astrala. Sumire is a moonlight fairy, who was born at the field of moonlight. She inherits the power of the moon. She was soon sent to earth to follow Isabella, who had teamed up with a young Guardian Angel. Trivia *Even though Skyriver plays a less important role in Beautiful Witches of Earth, it is more explored in this season, compared to the original series. References Category:Next Gen Locations